texhnolyzefandomcom-20200214-history
ROGUE: 16 Strain
Title Definition STRAIN – n., 1: a group of presumed common ancestry with clear-cut physiological but usually not morphological distinctions; 2: inherited or inherent character, quality or disposition. Synopsis Several citizens of Gabe are killed in succession, most with a prior warning from the Watcher of their impending deaths. Since the elder shown in the episode was warned, he accepted his death with calm and dignity, but wishing that he had seen Ran before his death came. He was convinced that Ran’s time as the new Watcher had finally come. Ran’s grandfather is being pressured to make Ran assume all her responsibilities as a Watcher, including foreseeing what she does not want to see yet about the city’s future. The Gabe elder tells them that she is too young for the responsibility, and that she will someday have her voice. But the group of men would not wait, and request permission to disregard the Watcher’s succeeding words. Word of the coming invasion of Shapes has reached Lakan. There is still no word of the missing Lakan members. Shinji angrily declares that he refuses to be a Shape. A group of Salvation Alliance members defect when they find out that Kimata is actually Texhnolyzed. Kimata tries to explain, in vain, that being Texhnolyzed gave him the advantage of knowing its good and evil aspects. Onishi visits Doc in her laboratory, and tells her of Kano’s visit to him at the office, and his opinions of that rather creepy person. When he inquires about the results of her own visit to Kano in Class, she only keeps quiet. She does tell him that she used to work for Kano, and that Kano used to be a heretic in Class. Class people once tried to eliminate her work and her thoughts. She also says that Kano, in his crazy mind, does want to take over Lux. Ichise is with Gotoh in the hospital, and wheels him around the hospital. Gotoh piles on the fatherly advice about finding out what he really wants out of life, no matter what anyone else says. He relates how he came from Gabe, but went to Lux to seek his own fortune, apart from the dictates of the Gabe society. The Watcher’s words are only words. If Ichise finds out what he wants out of his life, those words will only be words, and might not truly happen. During an executive board meeting, Kohakura announces that he is now the spokesman of Class to Organo. He flatly announces that Organo has been dissolved and that Lux will now be controlled directly by Class. The director asks that anyone not in favor of the action stand up. Onishi and some of his allies do so. Not that it will change anything, though. Suddenly Gotoh and his guards are attacked by a small contingent of Shapes. We are shown the terrifying power of their weapons, that literally bore gaping holes into humans to kill them. Ichise manages to take down the whole contingent, but Gotoh has lost many of his bodyguards through the small skirmish. Onishi and people under him manage to arrive in time to ensure that Gotoh isn’t killed. They see Gotoh off to Gabe on the train. Before Gotoh leaves, he implores Onishi to give up Organo already. After short orders in his headquarters (cut off the arms and legs of the former Lakan members; let them feel his ideals with their bodies, not only their minds) , Kano taps into Onishi’s head, and tells him to listen well. He makes his battle speech, as hundreds of Shapes invade Lux at all points. The speech is heard over the radio and in the heads of those with Texhnolyze. Class will now be in control of Lux. The time for a new order has arrived, and it will be ushered in by the Shapes. He calls them perfect and beautiful weapons. Standing by a window, Kohakura watches the invasion with Toyama, whom he addresses as Haruhiko. While still in the subway, Shapes catch up and block Onishi, Ichise, and other Organo. Gallery Category:Episodes